Maybe Not so Muggleborn
by BooksAreImmortal
Summary: Through the ministry Hermione finds out that she is a pureblood witch, but she isn't the only one that finds out. The news gets leaked throughout the wizarding world via the Daily Prophet. When Hermione returns to school, she receives some new attention from an unlikely source. But what is his motive? And will he get his way?
1. Is she the Muggleborn we all Know?

_Famous Ms. Hermione Granger, is she the Muggleborn we all Know?_

_Earlier this month it was discovered that Hermione Granger, daughter of two unknown muggles and friend to the famous Harry Potter, who is soon to be returning for her seventh year at Hogwarts, is not the beloved muggleborn genius we all believed her to be. _

"_It is true," says current Minister Shacklebolt, when confronted about Hermione's lineage. "While Hermione was applying for a summer internship it was only natural that we dig a little deeper into her history. It was discovered along the way that Ms. Granger is actually from a long line of purebloods." _

_Minister Shacklebolt and the rest of his staff refused to say anything more about the bright witch's family tree, but it is believed that the muggle family she was raised by were related in some way to an actual parent. Who are her parents? Does she know them? Was she previously aware of the fact she was a pureblood? These are just some of the questions these new findings have brought about._

Hermione threw down her paper and set her tea down next to it. This was insane; how dare they publish this in the Daily Prophet! Just because she was Hermione-bloody-Granger the world thought they had a right to know everything about her personal life.

It was nearly a year after the war, and although Harry was obviously the center of attention she, and even Ron, were constantly being bombarded with questions concerning the goings on of their lives. Many of them were about their relationship.

Thinking about their relationship made Hermione's head hurt. After the war it had been simple, they thought they were meant to be together. So they had tried, and tried… and tried again, but something about the two of them didn't mesh. Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but when Ron had confronted her she had tried to help his pride a little by saying, "I have lived with you for so long now, Ronald, and been around you long enough, that you are like a brother to me. I love you, it's just that I love you like I love Harry, and Ginny, and George. I love you like a friend, a family member… just not like, well, like this." The bad part was that that had just seemed to hurt Ron more, and Hermione wasn't sure what else she could do.

She stood from her chair and crossed the room to her floo. Grabbing a pile of the sandy floo powder, she stepped into the fire and called out the burrow. When she arrived she was greeted by Harry and Ron, the latter looking a little deflated as usual.

"Boys? Is that Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley called out from the kitchen where Hermione assumed she was making Sunday breakfast.

"Yeah, it's me, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied as the round, little woman came around the corner into their sitting room.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, I am so glad you could make it. And I've told you before, call me Molly." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Mrs. Weasley stopped her with a raised index finger. "I will not argue this with you." She sounded a bit irritated but she softened her words with a smile.

"Okay then..." Hermione started. "You know I wouldn't miss today, Molly." Maybe she couldn't do it. It felt too weird to call this woman, who was like her mother, by her given name. _I'll have to discuss it with her later_, Hermione concluded. Molly just smiled and the small cluster made their way into the dining room.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran across the room and launched herself at Hermione. Nearly knocked over at the force from the girl's lunge, Hermione stumbled backwards into George who just smiled as she turned around to hug him.

"I heard the good news," she said, turning back to Ginny after exchanging greetings with her brother. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you. I can't believe it, I never would have thought I would actually make captain." Ginny beamed.

"Well we all believed in you Ginny. We knew you could do it from the day you started quidditch." Harry smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled while Ron's cheeks turned a pale shade of red.

"Hey, uh, how about we all go relax while mum here finishes up the cooking?" Ron turned and began walking towards the door only to be stopped by Hermione tugging on his sleeve.

"Nonsense, Ronald, we should help her," Hermione said with a slight frown.

"She doesn't-" was all Ron could manage before Molly told them to relax and that she was not in need of any assistance. Their small group, George not included as he had decided to go work on more ideas for his store, settled near the fire again.

"So, are you two sure you don't want to go back for your final year?" Hermione asked the boys.

"We are positive, 'Mione. We don't need the extra year to become aurors and this way we can start training early. Besides, if we ever need help we can just come to you." Harry smiled, knowing that the fact they would always be okay to pestering her about simple things bothered her.

"Yes, well maybe I won't always want to help you." She smiled back. She would always be open to helping them out.

"That'll be the day," Ron joked. They all laughed and discussed more about what they would be looking forward to in their next year, until Hermione had to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

"So, did you guys get the Daily Prophet today?" Harry frowned and nodded. Ron just grimaced. "And, did you read it yet?"

"Hey, it doesn't matter. Listen, I know you are worried," Harry continued, seeing her begin to get worked up, "but it's not like anyone is going to think anything less of you. You'll be going back to school in two weeks and Ginny will be there with you and everything will go back to normal."

"But what _will_ people think of me, Harry? I know, and you guys know, that I didn't know I was a pureblood, but they don't know that. What if they think that I was just trying to win sympathy from them? I can't do this Harry, I don't know what to do."

Ginny moved to hug her and Hermione accepted the younger witch's affection. The boys both looked at her like they wanted to help, but both knew they could do nothing for Hermione while she was in this state.

"Listen, just relax. We won't let anything happen to you, nobody will hurt you or anything like that." Ron smiled as he promised to protect her. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his lopsided, freckled grin.

"Kids," Molly called for them, "breakfast is ready. Hurry, I don't want it getting cold before you have had a chance to eat." Hermione stood and smiled, ready to do something other than fret.


	2. Packing Up and Shipping Out

"Are you sure that's everything? I don't want to leave anything that I might need." Hermione grabbed her list out of Harry's hands and looked it over, checking to make sure there was an 'x' next to every object.

"Yes I'm sure, Hermione. I wouldn't let you leave anything, although why do you need these cat toys?" Hermione looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"For Crookshanks, I don't want-" Hermione trailed off, realizing her own fault. She didn't have Crookshanks anymore. He had died while she was out with Harry, searching for horcruxes.

"Oh, right," Hermione sighed. Harry gave her a quick hug then left, claiming he was in need of a drink. She sat down on the bed. This year was going to be difficult. Sure she had more time for her studies, but who would she hang out with when she had spare time?

"'Mione, Molly is here to say good bye." Harry's voice drifted into her room awakening her from her thoughts. She rose and nearly floated down the hallway to greet Molly.

"Dear, we will all miss you, you know." She pulled Hermione into a big hug. Hermione's eyes started to water unintentionally.

"I will miss you guys too, but I am excited to go back. Besides, it's only a few months before I'll be back for Christmas." Harry walked down the hallway towards Hermione's bedroom.

"Do you know anyone else going back, that was in your year I mean?" Molly glanced and Ginny who was sitting patiently to the side, waiting to depart.

"No, I am not sure if anyone else is, I am sure there must be some people though. Anyone else who was absent because they thought it unsafe, or because they were busy with the war. Who knows? I might not be as lonely as I fear." Hermione shrugged one shoulder, hoping what she said was true.

"Yes, well, you girls must be going. Are you sure you don't need us to come see you off?" Molly asked. She gestured at Harry, Ron and herself. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed.

"No, thank you. I think we will be alright." Molly nodded and left followed by Harry and Ron. "So," Hermione started, turning to Ginny, "do you have everything? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, it's weird to think that technically we are in the same year." Hermione nodded.

"You're right. It's kind of funny actually." The girls stood, each grabbing their own luggage and agreed to meet at platform nine and three-quarters. Hermione felt the tug of apparition and opened her eyes to the station standing tall in front of her. She looked around, making sure that no muggles had seen her odd arrival, and continued towards the platform.

She caught Ginny just outside the platform and the two witches ran through together. On the other side was the familiar site of families gathering to send their children off. The girls boarded the train right away, having already said their goodbyes at the house, and placed themselves in the first empty compartment they found. They watched through the windows as many students got on the train, watching in particular for anyone they knew.

The first anyone just happened to by none other than Draco Malfoy. He didn't seem to have family around either and carried very little luggage. When he got on the train Hermione couldn't help but hold her breath, hoping he had gone the other way. Just because Harry had saved his life during the final battle didn't mean that they were on friendly terms, they simply didn't hate each other anymore. More so it had just been a mutual avoidance.

"Do you ladies mind if I sit in here?" Malfoy's cultured voice came from the doorway, as proper and polite as usual. He stood tall and did not seem to be the least bit reluctant to sit in their compartment.

"Wouldn't you rather find one that was more suited to your taste?" Hermione asked with an edge to her voice. "Perhaps one without a mudblood and a blood traitor in it." Draco looked at her, not with disgust or anger, but sadness and perhaps a bit of regret.

"I don't care about stupid things like that, those names are the sort of things that came from a man that had my mother killed and got my father boarded up in Azkaban. Those stupid prejudices are just that, stupid. I am done with it. Now, may I please sit in this compartment?"

Hermione was shocked! He hadn't said any of his little speech with his usual sneer or smirk. Only with a wise, truthful look in his eye. She was about to comply to his request when she noticed Ginny, still looking wary of him, ask him, "Why would you want to sit in here? With us?"

"Simple, Ginny, I would rather sit with you two than a group of cackling first years." Ginny's mouth hung open at the use of her first name and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Still a bit uncomfortable, she motioned that Malfoy could take the seat next to her and he moved quickly, probably trying to sit down before she changed her mind.

Soon the train's whistle blew, signifying that it was readying to take off and the few remaining children boarded. The three of them sat in silence as the trip began. Every now and then Hermione would look over at Malfoy as he slept. He was laid back with his legs stretched across the floor, crossed at the ankles, and his arms folded across his chest. He looked peaceful, more so than the last time Hermione had seen him, at the Ministry.

Once, while she had been observing him, and Ginny had been caught up in some muggle love story, he had shifted ever so slightly and Hermione saw his eyes open, only for a second. She blushed at being caught watching him and she could have sworn she saw a smile, a genuine smile, cross his face, but it was gone so fast that she thought she might have imagined it.

The ride, as usual, began to take its toll on Hermione and soon her eyes became heavy. Ginny had fallen asleep nearly ten minutes ago and Malfoy was awake now, reading a newspaper. She was so tired that she barely registered it was her own story he was reading. She watched, while she could, his reaction while reading it and was surprised to see that he didn't look shocked. In fact, he looked happy and that worried Hermione even more so.

When she couldn't watch anymore she closed her eyes and felt sleep begin to pull her closer. She heard rather than saw Malfoy stand and leave the compartment. He returned seconds later and Hermione felt a soft warm blanket being laid over top of her. She opened her eyes to watch as Malfoy put another one over top of Ginny and sat back down. She meant to say thank you, she really did, but she just couldn't will her mouth to open when sleep seemed so inviting.


	3. First Day Back

Hermione walked slowly down the length of the Gryffindor table and found an empty spot next to Ginny. She sat down and reached for a still warm biscuit on the platter in the center of the table and took a bite as Ginny studied her.

"Looking for something specific, Ginny," Hermione asked when she finished her biscuit. Ginny shook her head and sighed.

"Just thought I would see what it was that was causing Malfoy over there to keep looking at you," Ginny chuckled. Hermione furrowed her brow at the youngest Weasley.

"Draco? He's looking at me?" Ginny just nodded and took a sip of her milk. Hermione scoffed and turned back to her orange that she had begun peeling. Sighing, she stuck a slice in her mouth and stood up. She didn't want to be late to her first class, and she certainly didn't want to sit and be stared at. Heading towards the doors, Hermione was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I heard you have potions first thing this morning, with Slytherin. Mind if I walk with you?" Hermione turned to look at Draco standing behind her, his hand now at his side.

"Uhm, I suppose so." Hermione shrugged and started towards the door again. The two walked down the halls and towards the potions classroom. For a long while they walked in mutual silence, only the sound of other students roaming about.

"So, Hermione, I read some interesting information in the paper a while ago," Draco said finally. He looked down at her and continued to walk down a set of stairs.

"Is that so? What exactly did you read," Hermione asked though she was almost certain she knew what he had read.

"Well, it was something interesting about your lineage. It would seem, Hermione that I was wrong about you, and I must apologize." Draco took her hand in his thin one and bowed slightly.

"And you're apologizing because…?" Hermione paused, letting the question hang, and waiting for him fill her in on his motives.

"Because I believe that as a child I was incredibly rude with all of the stupid and petty things I said to you." Draco smiled. It was the type of smile, Hermione noticed, that one would put on for a picture or while talking to the press.

"And would you be apologizing to me even if you hadn't discovered I were a pureblood? Would you apologize even if I _wasn't_ a pureblood," Hermione asked as they stepped into the potions room.

"Well, of course." He sounded sincere, but there was always a catch. After a short pause Draco added, "And I would also like to ask you to go out sometime. Perhaps after dinner we can go for a walk?"

"I, uh, I'll think about it," Hermione said and, as nonchalantly as she could she moved to an open desk in the front of the classroom. She glanced back to see Draco sit down next to Blaise near the back, and she could see the look of disdain cross the Italian's features.

"Alright, today we will begin studying how to make felix felicis." Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom. "By the of the year I will expect you to be able to brew not only this but Veritaserum, Amortentia, and Polyjuice Potion. You should be able to find instructions on page 234. Any questions?" When no one raised their hands he went and sat behind his desk.

Hermione finished her dinner early and went back up to her room to change into jeans and a sweatshirt. It was no use looking special, they were just going for a walk after all. She walked down to the clock tower where she had agreed to meet Draco and found him waiting in his usual, black attire.

"Hello, Hermione, are you ready?" Draco stretched out a hand and Hermione shook her head softly, ignoring the hurt look that crossed his face.

"For the walk? Yes. To hold your hand? No." She left the 'not even close' unsaid, though she felt he had heard it somehow. They opted instead to walk side by side down the covered bridge

"So, you decided to come back?" Hermione started after several moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly get much schooling while I was hiding from Voldemort." Hermione turned to him, shocked. She forgot momentarily what was going on. "Hermione?"

"Uh, sorry. I didn't expect you to say his name. I guess I didn't really expect any of this…" She trailed off. "What do you mean hiding?" Draco frowned and Hermione was about to insist that he didn't need to answer when he sat down next to the wall, leaning back and drawing up his knees.

"Well, everyone knows now that I was tasked with killing Dumbledore." Draco paled slightly. "And after I failed, he tortured my father and threatened to kill me. Snape hid me and my mother for a while until father could convince him to lessen my sentence. I was only tortured for a few days once I finally returned."

"Only?" Hermione gasped. Draco nodded.

"It was much better the alternative. Or at least in the end, not so much at the time. I'm just glad I lived through the war; we lost a lot of people."

"Draco." Hermione looked at him, confused. "Why are you telling me all of this? Isn't it kind of private? Aren't you kind of a _really private person_?"

"Well you asked." When Hermione didn't acknowledge that response he tried again. "I want to get to know you better, Hermione, and I figured opening up is a good way to start. I thought it might make you more willing to discuss with me, and to trust me." Hermione nodded her head; most of that made sense.

"Okay, I suppose. So what did you want me to tell you in return? Nothing to private though." She tried to smile, hoping it would ease his worry a little.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I'm not entirely sure what you were doing during seventh year either." He grinned at her.

"We ran off and started hunting horcruxes," she said as though it was a story out of a book and not a part of her life that had happened recently. "We lived in a tent, out in the woods most of the time. There was a point where Ron ran off, but he came back after a few months.

"We were in Godric's Hollow at one point, and there were run ins at Gringotts and the Ministry, though I'm sure you heard of those. And then the time we got caught by snatchers and uh…" Hermione trailed off and her eyes went vacant for a short period.

"I'm sorry about that too," he began, but Hermione held up her hand and he put his head down, letting it go for another time.

"Then we wound up at Hogwarts and you know what happened after that." As she finished her story she felt a figurative weight lifted off her shoulders and she smiled a little.

"Yeah. So why did you come back? And why didn't Potter and Weasley,"Draco asked as he looked up at her again. Hermione laughed.

"Just calling _girls _by their first name now?" Draco grinned.

"I don't need to get on good terms with those two. And besides, they aren't here." As soon as he said it he looked like he wished he could take it back but Hermione ignored it, deciding not to push.

"Okay, well I decided to come back because I am me and I really wanted to get the chance to come back. I didn't want to miss out on any time here. Plus I wouldn't feel right taking a job knowing I wasn't properly educated. As for the boys, well, they were able to start training to be aurors this summer. They didn't really want to spend more time than necessary at school." Draco scoffed and Hermione couldn't help but agree.

Hermione pushed off from the wall and Draco untangled his limbs and stood up to tower over her. They started towards the castle again only to be stopped by Ginny running their way.

"'Mione? What are you doing with Malfoy?" She stopped in front of the pair and looked from one to the other.

"Me and Draco were taking a walk," she said. "We were getting to know each other better."

"Uh, okay. Gross…" Ginny wrinkled her nose. Draco looked at her and smirked.

"You couldn't think of a better way to say that, Hermione?" Hermione thought about it, what was so wrong?

"Well if you two would stop thinking like-,"

"Like a bunch of seventh years?" Ginny supplied.

"Yes, I thought you were more mature than that. I suppose I was wrong." She smiled at them.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, Professor McGonagall is looking for you. She wants to talk to you, like now," Ginny said.

"Now?" Hermione asked, confused and more than a little worried. Ginny nodded. "Oh, Draco, I am sorry to cut this little get together short. We should hang out again soon." She saw a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"I would like that. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, maybe." Hermione nodded and started off with Ginny.

"What does McGonagall want to talk about?" Hermione asked when they were back in the castle. Ginny just looked at her. "Did she say?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you, 'Mione, I heard from Dean that Malfoy had taken you outside. I was trying to save you." Ginny rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Save me? Ginny, I was having a good time. Me and Draco were having a civil conversation that didn't involve the words 'mudblood' or 'death eater' and it was nice. And he didn't '_take me outside,_' I walked out here of my own accord and met with him because I wanted to."

"You were having a good time with Malfoy? What Hermione, has hell finally frozen over? Have you forgotten who he is?"

"Who he _was _Ginny, he's changed. He isn't the same slimy little git that he used to be. He may not be completely reformed and he may not ever be perfect, but he is trying to be a better person." Ginny scoffed at Hermione. "And I think you should too." With that Hermione left a stunned Ginny in the corridor and walked her way back to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. A Date?

"Hermione," a voice called from somewhere behind her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Draco striding up to her from the Slytherin table. All eyes on her, Hermione turned to respond.

"Yes, Draco?" He stopped and stood beside, glaring down at a pudgy third year boy, whose name Hermione thought was Stewart, until he moved over to make room for Draco to sit down.

"We're going to Honeydukes together this weekend," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in a fashion customary of a Malfoy. He grinned back at her.

"I was telling you," he said.

She glared at him. "I suppose I could ask you if you really wanted me to." His response was another glare.

"Fine. Hermione," he said, effecting his sarcastically pompous voice, "would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Honeydukes this weekend?"

"I would love to, Draco." Her voice held the same tone. He smiled and stood up, taking her hand and bowing over it, before once again walking to the Slytherin table. Hermione could feel her blush as Ginny knocked her on the shoulder.

"You're really going to go out with Malfoy?" Ginny looked like she had insisted upon jumping off a cliff.

"Why not? I think we'll have a good time, we have been so far." Ginny frowned at her. "Honestly, Gin, I don't see why you are having such a hard time with this."

"Because it's Malfoy, you're going on a date with Malfoy!" Ginny turned to her, barely containing her voice.

"It's not a date, we are hanging out as friends." Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Honestly, Hermione, are you that blind? Malfoy doesn't see it as a friendly get together." She pointed back over to where Draco was whispering into a nodding Blaise's ear.

"He's Draco, he gossips. I'm sure he doesn't believe we are going on a date." Hermione stood up, done with the conversation, and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to class, I'll see you later."

She walked towards the door and soon heard footsteps next to hers. She turned to see Draco walking silently next to her, glaring at anyone who looked at the couple in a weird way. '_Surely he doesn't think we are together… I mean, for Merlin's sake, we are Draco and Hermione,' _she thought as she walked on, allowing him to stay at her side.

Hermione walked into Honeydukes behind Draco, warranting a few odd glances from the students scattered throughout. They chose a small table in the corner, away from prying eyes, and she was thankful for that. As soon as their drinks were ordered, Hermione turned to him.

"So, Draco," she paused, "what exactly is going on between us?" She thought she saw a flicker of fear in his silver eyes, but it passed and he spoke with his trademark calm.

"What did you want to be going on between us?" Hermione thought about it, that wasn't an answer… though it was a question she should be able to answer.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well you didn't answer mine," he sniped back.

"I asked first," she said in a voice declaring the little spat was over. At that moment the waitress came over and gave them their butterbeers. They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their drinks before Draco decided to speak up.

"Fine. I don't know what is going on between us, but considering that we are on a date-"

"Wait? You think this is a date?" Hermione asked, "Oh God! Ginny was right."

"Well if it's not a date, what is it?" Draco countered, brows furrowed.

"I don't know. I thought we were just getting together, hanging out as friends, you know. I, uh, I think I need to go." Hermione fished through her pockets and pulled out enough money to pay for her butterbeer. When she found it she placed it on the table, stood up and walked to the door, going as fast as she could without actually running. She made it outside and was down the next lane before she was pulled into an alley and found found herself staring at Draco.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. His eyes held concern and confusion. Hermione struggled against his hold, not wanting to be so close to him.

"Let me go," Hermione answered. Draco waited until she promised she wouldn't run off before releasing her arm.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. She sighed and crouched down so she was leaning against the wall, her legs spread out across the alley.

"I can't date you," she nearly whispered. Draco looked at her and his gaze was far different than before.

"What, is the _Golden Girl_ to good to be seen with me? With a _Malfoy_: the Dark Lord's little minion?" His voice dripped with venom, far different than the caring Draco she had been hanging out with the past few weeks.

"You know that I don't think about you like that." She frowned at him. "Why would you want to go out with me, a _mudblood_?"

"You're not a mudblood though, you're a pureblood, like me." Hermione gasped, the realization dawning upon her.

"Is that what this is about?" she screeched, not caring who heard. "You want to go out with me now because I'm pureblood? What, think having me on your arm will help improve your family name? Is that it?"

"Now, Hermione," he started, looking sorry, "tha-"

"Stop right there, _Malfoy_! I am not here to help you, or your family, and I am not a tool to be used!" Hermione turned on her heel, ignoring when Draco called out her name.

She didn't stop until she could no longer see through the tears gathering in her eyes. She found herself near a tree and slid down it, ignoring the scraping of the bark against her back.

How could she have been so foolish, how could she have allowed him to lead her on like that? '_Damn Draco, wanting me because I'm a pureblood. How dare he, I was just as good of a person when I was believed to be a muggleborn as I am now, more so even.' _she thought bitterly.

When she could think straight and stop the tears from streaming down her face, she stood up and moved back towards the castle. Reaching her dorm, she sat down on her bed and pulled the curtains closed around her. After casting a silencing charm around herself, she pulled her knees up to her chest and allowed her tears to flow freely again.

Not only had she ruined any future relationship she had with Draco, but she had probably ended their friendship, too. After what seemed like hours of sitting and sobbing quietly, despite the silencing charm, Hermione rolled over and willed her thoughts to slow so she could fall asleep.

It wasn't until the next morning at breakfast that Hermione realized just how wrong she had been about ruining her relationship with Malfoy.


	5. More Big News

"Ginny," Hermione started, looking down at the parcel that had just been dropped in her lap by a regal looking eagle owl, "please tell me you know who sent this."

"I'm pretty sure I know who sent it, but you wouldn't like the answer if I told you," Ginny mumbled to herself. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend and looked back down at the brown package.

"You don't think…"

"Oh yes I do," her friend assured her. Hermione stood up, her half eaten breakfast forgotten, and walked out of the Great Hall. She walked back to the common room and, after checking that no one was around, sat down in front of the fire to open her gift.

After removing the paper she found a small black box. Hermione gasped when she opened it, revealing a beautiful pair of heart-shaped, sapphire earrings. Under them was a note.

_I apologize for our little argument, I shouldn't have brought up the past or the fact you're a pureblood. I realize that I was wrong and even the new, changed Draco doesn't like to admit that often. I hope that you will see this as the fact that I truly want to be around you, and I want to keep you around a while longer at least. I would like to talk to you sometime soon, if you will still accept me as a friend._

_Hopefully yours, _

_Draco Malfoy_

"Oh my," Hermione exclaimed as she stood up, the box falling off her lap and the small jewelry flying out of it and landing just short of the fire. She quickly stooped down and picked up the earrings and replaced them in the box. This definitely warranted a relaxing shower, and time to think things over. Rushing up the stairs to her room, she hid the box in her trunk and started towards the bathroom.

Hermione nearly fell out of her small, hidden spot among the trees when a strong wind blew towards her. It happened again, and again. Then she heard a name, her name, being called by… who was that? Ginny, maybe?

Hermione opened her eyes to Ginny standing over her. She was no longer in a tree, but lying on her bed, in her dorm, in the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione! Merlin, I didn't know you slept so hard." Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed and put her elbows on her knees.

"Well I didn't used to," Hermione grumbled, "but I have a year or so of lost sleep to make up for." She sat up and waited for Ginny to tell her why she was here.

"McGonagall wants to talk to you, says she has some important updates for you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I fell for that one once before and that didn't end to well." Hermione, though, wasn't so sure she was joking and she stood up to put on her school robes.

"I'm being serious this time, 'Mione. I don't know what it's about but it sounded important." Ginny just nodded, seemingly proud of herself for delivering the message. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, I'll be back later; I'm sure you will expect a full update on the, er, update." Ginny just nodded again so Hermione walked to the door and down into the common room. When she passed from behind the fat lady she saw a familiar blond head facing away, looking over one of the nearby railings.

"I hope you weren't waiting out here for me; that would be a little creepy." Hermione watched as Draco turned around, a practised look of surprise on his face.

"Oh, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"Well this is my common room. What are-?" Hermione groaned as he interrupted her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Professor McGonagall," she answered. "What are you-"

"Mind if I walk you? I wanted to have a little talk." Hermione sighed, not able to get up the heart to turn him down.

"I suppose so. What did you want to talk about?" Draco started towards the Headmistress' office and she fell into step beside him.

"Well, yesterday." Hermione stiffened slightly. "And I wanted to know what you thought about the earrings I got you."

"Oh, the earrings," the mention of the expensive jewelry brought back memories of that morning. "Draco I can't accept those. There beautiful, really they are, but they must have been expensive an-"

"Think nothing of it. Take them as my form of an apology." Draco smiled at her.

"Are you sure? I mean really, they must have cost so much." Hermione stopped near the door to the headmistresses office and leaned against the wall.

"I'm positive, Hermione. Wear them to the Hallowe'en ball." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and knelt down.

"Draco? What are you doing?" To Hermione this felt far too much like a proposal.

"Hermione, I'm not really sure how you feel about me, about us, but I would like to ask you to accompany me to the Hallowe'en ball."

"Oh, Draco. I, um -." Hermione looked down at Draco apologetically.

"You don't have to decide now. Think about it and tell me tomorrow during potions." Draco stood and walked away, leaving Hermione to stand and stare after him before abruptly turning around and walking into the headmistress' office.

When she reached the top of the long spiral staircase, Hermione was met with the sight of a very flustered McGonagall pacing around her study.

When McGonagall saw Hermione waiting she motioned for her to have a seat and then walked over to sit behind her own desk.

"Hermione, when you first found out about your parents," McGonagall stopped, seemingly struggling with finding the right words, "did you, by chance, hear anything about who your real family was?"

"With all due respect, Headmistress, my real family is the Granger family, by blood or not." Hermione said, tensing defensively.

"Right, of course. Please forgive my slip of tongue. What I meant was, do you know anything about your birth parents?"

"No. The ministry refused to tell me anything until they believed the time to be right. Why?" Hermione eyed her professor anxiously.

"Because I have been asked to tell you some information about who your family was. What they were like, where they stood in society, and such," McGonagall waved her hands for emphasis. "I also have something of a gift for you."

By now it was taking all of her strength not to bounce up and down in her excitement and eagerness for new knowlede. Hermione sat and waited for McGonagall to further explain. When it looked like the headmistress was waiting for a signal from her, Hermione simply bowed her head and said, "Go on."

"Well first and foremost I want you to know that, whether you choose to acknowledge it or not, your last name is McKinnon. The family has, or at least had, a large amount of money to the name. They were also, for a time, very high up in society. They lost a great deal of respect from many pureblood families during the time in which Voldemort first rose to power because they obviously didn't believe in his ideas."

"What do you mean 'obviously,'" Hermione looked at her, confused.

"Well, your mother was in the original Order of the Phoenix. That would be why she had to send you to live with friends of hers."

"Why did she 'have' send me away?" Hermione asked, the slightest bit frustrated and confused as to why her mother would so willingly give her up.

"Your mother became fearful that she might be attacked. Many people in the Order were being captured, some even tortured or killed. You know what it was like during the war times, Hermione. You must understand that it was just as bad then, if not worse."

"Well, what did happen to her?" Hermione asked, already knowing what the response would be. McGonagall gave her a sympathetic look.

"She was murdered. Her whole family, save you, her only child, was in a safe house, and it is assumed that your birth father was there as well during the attack. No one survived."

Hermione sat and contemplated this. She would never get to know her real mother. And from the sounds of it she would never know her real father either. Hermione decided to switch topics, hoping it would help to brighten the mood. "Headmistress, you mentioned something about about a gift of sorts?"

"Ah, right. Well I have been informed that as a gift for your seventeenth birthday, which has already passed, you were to gain ownership of your family's villa. I have been told that a trip should be planned during Christmas holiday. Would that be alright with you?"

"I suppose so. Anything else, Headmistress?"

"No, it has been a long day and I am sure that this news confuses you. Go, rest." Despite her short nap earlier Hermione was still tired, and she had just taken in a lot of interesting information. Hermione nodded before turning and walking to the door.

"Wait, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. It's about Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked back at her.

"What about him?"

"I want to tell you that he is not the little, arrogant, bigoted boy he used to be. But," she paused, as if for emphasis, "I also want to ask you to be careful. I care greatly for you, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thank you for the kind word of warning. Although I believe you may want to spread that first bit around a bit more. I don't think anyone else has gotten the message yet." Hermione gave McGonagall a sad smile before walking briskly towards the older witch and pulling her into a warm hug, which the headmistress gladly returned.

"I might just have to do that," McGonagall chuckled quietly as she released Hermione, "goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Headmistress. And thank you again, it really means a lot to me to hear you say that." With another smile Hermione turned and walked from the office.

When Hermione laid in bed that night she thought nothing of her parent. No, her thoughts were rather focused on Draco. He had been so polite when he asked her to the ball, but what _did_ she think about them. Would allowing him to accompany her be taking it too far?

Hermione began to do what she always did in a time of crisis; she began preparing a mental list. On the negatives side it looked something like:

_Draco may get the wrong idea, my friends may avoid me, my friends might throw me in a mental institution._

_Okay, that last one might be a bit extreme_, she thought. Next she began thinking of positives.

_Draco is actually kind of fun to hang out with, Draco is acting really kind lately, Draco is, according to McGonagall, 'not the same arrogant, bigoted boy he once was,' Draco could be good company in the future if my friend bail on me because of my heritage, Draco is kinda hot._

_Woah, where did that last one come from? The ferret isn't hot… is he?_ Hermione shook her head and turned over. She was seriously sleep deprived. Surprisingly the positive seemed to outway the negative. _Well, I guess that problem is solved._ Hermione fell asleep already knowing what she was going to say to Draco in potions tomorrow.


	6. Standing Up

Hermione walked down to breakfast with Ginny by her side. The redhead was unusually quiet. It was as if she was waiting for Hermione to start the conversation, which she had every intention of doing. The only problem was that she couldn't decide whether or not to include Draco in it this early in the morning.

"So… how did last night go?" Ginny jumped to attention before Hermione could reach an agreement with herself.

"Alright, I suppose." Hermione didn't really want to go into all of the detail right now, but it seemed as if Ginny wasn't going to give her a choice.

"Well come on, I want to know what happened," she pushed. Hermione sighed in resignation.

"McGonagall just told me about my parents. My mother was Marlene McKinnon, she was a member of the first Order of the Phoenix." Hermione walked the last few steps to the table in silence.

"So why did you grow up with the Grangers?" Ginny sat next to her and gave her a confused look.

"My mother gave me away because she feared they would be attacked." When she looked over Hermione could see that Ginny was struggling with her next question.

"When, er... Will you get to meet her?" Hermione hesitated, looking down at her plate for a moment before reaching out for a slice of toast and taking a small bite.

"She was right," Hermione finally allowed, "They were attacked and it's presumed that my father was there as well. The whole family was, supposedly. But they were apparently a bit higher up in society before the rise of Voldemort."

"How high up exactly?" Ginny questioned. Hermione shrugged, "What did you say the name was again?"

"McKinnon."

"McKinnon? I think I recall mum and dad saying something about an abandoned mansion, or house, or something with that name."

"Well, I don't know about a mansion," Hermione chuckled quietly, "but apparently I am the owner of a villa."

"Yeah, that's what it was," Ginny confirmed, as if she had known exactly what Hermione wa going to say. "Wow, so, uh, are you going to see it this summer? Do you suppose I could go with you? If you do, I mean."

"Well, actually," Hermione began, "McGonagall is taking me there over Christmas holiday. She didn't say anything about friends, but I suppose I could ask."

"Oh thank you," Ginny smiled, "that would be so much fun." Hermione smiled back at her friend.

"What would be fun?" A certain blond asked from behind Hermione. Ginny frowned a little at his arrival, but as soon as she looked back and saw Hermione's stare she stopped and allowed a small smirk instead.

"Hermione is going to try and invite me to her new villa this Christmas. Oh," she said, turning back to Hermione, who was currently sporting a frown, "I'll have to make sure it is okay with mum and dad. I can't see why they would oppose if I go there for a day or two, though. I mean obviously not on Chr -."

"You have a villa now? May I ask when this came about?" Draco interrupted Ginny. He took a seat next to Hermione and grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"McGonagall told me about my family last night. They were the McKinnons." Something flashed in Draco's eyes.

"The McKinnons?" Hermione nodded. "Well they were, uh, quite the family. I heard they were higher up amongst the purebloods. That is, until they joined the Order and decided to renounce the old way of thinking."

"What about you, Malfoy, does it make you mad that Hermione's family were _blood traitors_ like us _Weasleys_?" Ginny glared at him.

"Now, calm down. I can't say I believe in much of that old trash anymore anyway. In fact, I think it is all the better that if Hermione came from a pureblood family, it is a family that shares the same beliefs that I now have myself." Ginny just huffed, something between annoyance and disbelief flashing in her eyes.

"So, Hermione, would you care to accompany me to potions? You can come to, of course, Weaslette." Ginny shook her head.

"No, I'll just wait around for someone I like to walk with." Ginny chimed with mock politeness.

"Ginny!" Hermione half shouted, mortified.

"No, Hermione, it's understandable. Just leave her be, come on." Hermione glared at Ginny one last time before standing and walking out next to Draco. They began their walk in silence and it wasn't until Draco let out a small sigh that Hermione spoke up.

"I see you've given up calling Ginny by her first name." Hermione stated. Draco laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes, it wasn't doing me much good, and I have to have someone to tease or it will all just build up inside and I'll turn back into that kid I was before." Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and the two walked in silence until Hermione took a deep breath, as if preparing for a huge speech.

"So, I've been doing some thinking, you know, about the ball." She said finally. Draco looked over at her, his eyes filled with hope.

"Listen, Hermione, I understand if you don't want to go with me. I obviously wasn't the nicest to you in the past."

"No, you weren't." Draco looked away. Hermione continued, "but everyone deserves a second chance, and that includes you. With that said, I would love to go with you to the Hallowe'en ball."

"Well of course you would." Draco regained his confident smirk. Hermione just grinned at his cheekyness. "We will go shopping for our costumes this Saturday."

"Draco, there is two weeks left, certainly we don't need to go this weekend." Draco looked at Hermione as if she had grown a second head.

"Well of course we could we do. I want to make sure that we are the best looking couple there. What are you thinking we should go as?"

"I don't know, we should wait until we go shopping and look at the costumes. I can't wait to see what there is. Did you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking a princess and her knight, but I suppose you are right. We could get there and find something we like even better," Draco replied. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"So, what else do you know about my family?" Hermione asked after a few moments.

"Huh?" Draco asked as they walked into the potions classroom.

"You started talking about my family, like you knew them or something."

"Oh, that, not much. I only know what I have heard from around the manor. My great grandparents were acquaintances of the family. My grandparents were too, until yours switched sides. From what I've heard you guys didn't have as much money as us, but then again not many families do. They must have been highly sophisticated, or at least well respected though, the Malfoys are rather picky about who they associate with."

"Until you came along and changed that, right?" Hermione asked as they took their seats.

"No, I'm still picky. Don't knock yourself down, you're a pretty amazing witch. You always have been, even if I didn't want to recognize it when we were younger." Draco said, showing Hermione a tender side she had never seen before.

"Careful, Draco," Hermione teased, "people are starting to come in. You don't want to embarrass yourself. Others might believe you've gone mad." They both chuckled and Draco turned towards the back of the room. His smiled dropped and he sighed prompting Hermione to turn and look at what had caught his attention.

Sitting in the back of the room was Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, two of the other students their age who had chosen to return. They were both glaring daggers at Draco, and Hermione felt her protective instinct kicking in. This wasn't the first time she had seen this and it was starting to get on her nerves. She felt her temper start to rise.

While still glaring at Draco, Pansy leaned over and ran her hand down Blaise's arm slowly. She tipped her head upward and whispered something that Hermione couldn't hear into Blaise's ear. She back away and he turned to whisper what Hermione's assumed was a response. When she saw them both snickering she felt her figurative last nerve snap. Checking to make sure she still had time before class started, Hermione stood up and turned towards the two Slytherins.

"Hermione, leave them." Draco made to grab her wrist but she snatched it away and went to walk towards the two in the back.

"No, Draco. I'm tired of it." When she reached Blaise and Pansy they looked up at her in disgust.

"What do you want, _mudblood_?" Pansy had barely asked the question before Draco was over there with his wand drawn and held, in a seemingly calm fashion, at his side.

"That word is a bit old and out of fashion, don't you think? How about we refrain from using it." Draco's calm voice was in complete contrast to what Hermione thought saw flashing in his eyes.

"Yes I suppose so," Blaise pointed out, "besides, she isn't one of them. She's a _pureblood_. Isn't that why you're after her, Draco?"

"That's ridiculous, Zabini. Besides, I think you need to mind your buisness, I'm dealing with Pansy." Draco huffed and turned back towards Pansy.

"No, your girlfriend is _attempting _to deal with me. Oh, is that why you're dating her? Because you need a pretty little _Gryffindor_ to stick up for you, to protect you?"

"One, Parkinson: I'm not attempting. I _am _dealing with you, and just fine, it seems, seeing as how you haven't managed to get a rise out of either of us. And two, Draco can deal just fine without me. This isn't even his fight, it's mine."

"Granger, I don't think you understand how this works. We were looking at Draco, because Draco has bothered us." Blaise began explaining as if he was talking to a young child, "Therefore, whether you are fighting in it or not, it is Draco's fight. Now why don't you scamper along and go study or read your little books, or whatever is is you and your little muggle friends do, and let us big, important people discuss what's going on."

Blaise Zabini had exactly three seconds to reflect on why he should have taken that back before Hermione's fist came in contact with his nose. He clutched his face and rolled sideways out of his chair while Pansy shrieked. Draco, however, just stood there with an expression between shock and admiration on his face.

"Do you have a thing for punching Slytherins, or is it all just coincidence?" Draco joked.

"I haven't figured it out yet. It might not be Slytherins specifically, but just jerks in general." Hermione smiled as she shook her sore hand.

"Professor," Pansy shrieked, and Hermione turned to see Slughorn walking into the classroom, "The Granger girl just attacked Blaise."

"Excuse me, Miss. Parkinson, please calm down. What happened?"

"I punched Zabini in the nose, professor." Draco turned abruptly to Hermione.

"Professor," he started, "Hermione -.

"No, Draco. I did, I deserve whatever punishment I may receive." Slughorn stood looking on, obviously very confused.

"Well, Miss. Granger, I suppose, then, that I will have to ask you to go see the Headmistress. Would you like me to escort you?"

"Professor, may I escort her?" Draco asked. Slughorn thought on it for a moment.

"I suppose so, Mr. Malfoy. Just hurry back please." Draco nodded and led Hermione from the room. They walked in silence to the office. When they stepped into the office McGonagall looked up from her paperwork startled. She quickly recomposed herself as Draco and Hermione moved further apart.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what are you two doing here?" Hermione almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Here she was in the Headmistress' office with Draco Malfoy, only she was in trouble and he was supporting her.

"I may have -," Hermione was interrupted by a tapping at the window. One of Hogwarts' owls flew in and dropped a note on McGonagall's desk. She walked briskly over and, sitting down in her chair, read it. When she looked back up it was obvious to Hermione that she was concealing laughter.

"You punched Mr. Zabini in the face?" Hermione nodded. "Would you two sit down and explain what happened, please?"

"Hermione was standing up for me as Blaise and Pansy taunted us continuously. Blaise made a comment about her being raised by muggles. Obviously that is a very touchy subject, especially since she just learned yesterday about her family, and so I suppose she lost control."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, anything else?" Draco shook his head. "What about you, Ms. Granger?"

"Headmistress, I apologize, and I realize what I did was wrong, and that I would deserve -." Hermione started.

"Relax, Ms. Granger. You're not in trouble, but I must tell you that what you did was wrong. I can see that you know that already, but protocol and whatnot."

"Thank you, Headmistress, I apologize again. I, uh," Hermione giggled, "must have something for punching Slytherins." Draco smothered laughter and Hermione continued to giggle.

"I'm assuming I am missing something here… but anyway, time for you two to go back to class. I assume that Professor Slughorn will understand your absence." Hermione and Draco shrugged.

"Have a good rest of the day, Professor." Draco said. Hermione repeated his goodbye and McGonagall returned them. Hermione led the way out of the office and when they reached the bottom she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the side.

"You didn't have to stand up for me, you know." Hermione sighed as she sat down on a nearby window sill.

"Yes I did. You would have done it for me. In fact… you kinda did." Draco replied shyly, sitting down next to her. Hermione laughed and turned to look out the window.

"You know," Draco eventually said, "it must be pretty nice to be a favorite, a good kid."

"You would think so. It actually gets kind of tiring. I get a little sick of being the 'Wizarding World's Golden Girl' with all of the expectations that come with the name."

"Oh darn," Draco joked, "I was thinking that might make a good halloween costume idea. You could be a snitch, I could be a seeker." Hermione rolled her eyes a Draco smirked.

"Mhm, or you could go as a ferret. At least then it would be accurate." Hermione laughed and Draco huffed at her.

"I suppose we will have to wait until this weekend, won't we?" Draco stood up and started walking back.

"I suppose so. Now, let's get back to class." Hermione turned and started running down the corridor. She heard footsteps and looked back to see Draco, smiling, running after her.

"No running in the corridor, Ms. Golden Girl." He called teasingly, a real smile gracing his features.


	7. Costume Shopping

A/N: Alright, so this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one. It is, for the most part, a filler chapter that I used to reintroduce some characters that were there earlier on and give a little in sight into their view of the situation. So please don't hate me for the shortness of this chapter, and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we have to go here? I'm sure it's bound to be ridiculously expensive." Hermione glanced up at Draco as the couple walked into Twilfit and Tattings.<p>

Turns out being the Golden Girl _was_ pretty good. McGonagall had allowed privileges to only a few students, mainly the oldest class, and they were allowed to leave Hogwarts, and the small surrounding area, to find costumes for the Hallowe'en ball.

Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ignoring her attempt to shrug him off, and sighed. He shook his head as if that were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Hermione, my dear," he began, "I am practically made of money, and I can tell you right now that you will be getting the best costume that I can find."

"Enough with the pet names, already… and I can buy my own costume. I have my own money as well." She huffed.

"No, I won't hear of it. I will be accompanying you, and I will be buying you whichever one you want, so long as it has nothing to do with ferrets." Hermione snickered and walked with him towards the counter.

"How may I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" the tall woman behind the counter asked, looking with disdain at Hermione. Draco glanced back at her then glared at the woman.

"My _date_ and I are looking for costumes, but if you wish to scowl at her I suppose I can take my business elsewhere." Draco made a show of taking Hermione's hand and turning toward the door.

"My apologies Miss. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy too," the woman hurredly apologized, not wanting to get chastised for losing business. "What kind of costumes were you two looking for?" The woman led them back to where the assortment of costumes began.

"Well we were think about getting a couples costume." Hermione replied. Draco nodded once and the witch just looked at Hermione with annoyance again. She led them to a section with three racks full of costumes.

"If you need anything else I will be up front." The witch replied and walked away muttering something that Hermione thought sounded a lot like, 'He could do so much better.' She ignored the ignorant witch and turned towards the costumes Draco held in his hand.

In his left was a tuxedo and in his right was a knee-length, skin-tight, white dress, complete with a matching veil. It took Hermione a minute to realize that he was holding what was supposed to be a bride and groom costume. She thought perhaps Draco had gone mad, perhaps he really thought this was that serious, but then she saw the smirk on his face and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Put those back, now. I want something more elegant and less… restricting." Draco scoffed but put the costumes back on a rack and walked over to join her where she was searching. Hermione soon pulled out a pair of white outfits. The first had a tall crown and a gold arm band that matched the one that came with the second. Also attached to the second was a gold head band and red sash.

"You expect me to wear red?" Draco said from beside her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, they are Greek god and goddess costumes. It's a part of the costume, you would have to deal with it." She rehung the item after Draco shook his head.

"How about this one? It seems a bit unoriginal, but -." Draco turned around with what looked like a modified Hogwarts outfit. The shirt, from the looks of it, would fit much tighter around Hermione's chest, and the skirt couldn't have even reached her fingertips. And what Hermione found most amusing, it had a Slytherin crest on the chest.

"Draco, I'm going to turn around and pretend I didn't see you proposing I should wear that. Now, must I remind you that this is a school party?"

"This wasn't for the party, love." Draco said, suddenly right behind her. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped inward as Draco let out a genuine laugh. She moved away from him in annoyance and walked quickly towards another rack. She looked in silence for a few moments, carefully ignoring Draco, before two familiar red heads, and one shaggy, black-haired boy, walked through the front door.

"'Mione! Ginny told us you were here. We were all pretty surprised you'd be shopping here, given that you like to stay cheap and what not… Wait," George paused when he spotted Draco, "what is Malfoy doing with you?" His question caused the glaring Ron and Harry to 'hmph' in accusation.

"Draco and I are going to the Hallowe'en Ball together. We are shopping for costumes." Hermione caught Ron glaring at Draco again and slapped him on the shoulder. "Why were you looking for me, anyway?"

"We were going to tell you that we got invited to the ball, and we were going to ask if you and Ginny wanted to do a group costume," Harry paused. Hermione could see him trying to fit together the pieces.

"Well I would have loved to, but Draco and I are going to go as a _couple_ and we are planning on wearing complimentary costumes." Hermione stressed the word 'couple' as if she was trying to explain the situation to a young child. It reminded Hermione of when she had used to help them on their homework.

"Uh, yeah. I…. we can see that now." Harry sounded very quiet as he turned around and walked back towards the front of the shop. George turned to follow him, but he paused when Ron didn't follow suit.

"Well I guess we can see now that you aren't available," Ron said, finally catching up to the situation. He muttered something else that Hermione couldn't hear and then turned around to sulk out after Harry. His feet dragged behind him and he very closely resembled a puppy that had been scolded.

"I guess I'll see you later, 'Mione," George sighed, "and probably you too, Malfoy." He too turned and walked out the door, yet Hermione was happy to see that he at least wasn't angry with her. She let out a sigh and continued to stare at the door that her friends had left through.

Hermione 'hmphed' when she felt tears forming in her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry and instead took a deep breath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco observing her as though she were dangerous. Taking yet another deep breath, she turned back towards the costume she had been looking at.

"What about these, Draco," She said, turning just in time to see him attempt to compose himself. She held up a shining knight costume, complete with a shining sword. In her other hand was a poofy red dress. The skirt would surely extend out to at least twice the width of her shoulders, and was a perfectly round circle.

"We could, but I think I found one we would both like more." Hermione nodded absently and Draco reached behind him to pull out a deep maroon and black dress. It had less of a flare at the waist than the princess dress, but it still existed. The male's costume was all black and silver, with an intricate design on the vest, and came with a cane that reminded Hermione of the one Lucius Malfoy had carried.

Nevertheless she nodded in agreement.

"Those look great, I can't wait to wear it." Draco smiled and led the way up to the front of the store where they were met by the same, irritable witch.

"It seems you found what you were looking for. Did you need me to fit that for you, dear?" The woman said, motioning to Hermione's waistline which was, quite obviously, a different size than the store model's waist.

Draco glared at the woman, but Hermione just smiled gently and said, "Yes, thank you."

She waited while the clerk took out her wand and quill and took Hermione's measurements. Afterwards she did the same to Draco, getting much closer to him than was necessary, and as soon as she was finished he paid the woman, took Hermione's arm, and led her out into the street.

"I do apologize for that, some people don't realize that it is time to renounce the old ways.I should have realized that. We don't need to go back there, if it made you uncomfortable. I mean, from the way she glared at you I am surprised she didn't hex you." Draco walked them down the lane to a local apparation point and they apparated to the gates outside of Hogwarts.

"It's no big deal, honestly. Although I am not so sure that it was because I used to be thought a muggleborn. I believe she might be jealous, whether it is of my new status or because _I_ was with _you_, I don't know." Draco chuckled and took her hand, bowing slightly over it. He stooped a bit lower and kissed her hand before standing straight again.

"Miss Granger," He said, once again effecting his overly pompous voice, "I do hope she wasn't jealous of me, for I am not worth being jealous over. Goodnight, Miss Granger." Hermione laughed at him as he released her hand and apparated away without another word. Hermione laughed again, like she hadn't had since the war, and turned to walk back to hogwarts.


End file.
